What I'd do for you
by Leon Blackhill
Summary: Everything was back to normal and, Duke and Serenity are dating, and they seem to care a lot about one another, but another shadow in the horizon is coming to shake the peace off, but this time is not about Yugi, this time is about Duke.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

Duke was strolling up and down his room, all while feeling the soft black velvet box in his hand, he couldn't decide what to do. What if it was too soon? What if he freaked her out? He ran a hand through his black hair and looked at the clock in the nightstand. It read 11:38, he had to go now if he wanted to be on time, but still he didn't know what to do, he looked at his desk there was a flower bouquet lying on top of it, she loved flowers. He moved towards the door but hesitated, he went to the desk and opened the top drawer, he place safely the small box inside and closed it then he grabbed the flowers and left the room. Outside the night was a little cold, it was mostly because of the wind, a strong cold wind blew tonight, Duke found it refreshing, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he wanted to settle down the restless butterflies in his stomach, it was funny after all this time the thought of her still provoke that reaction in him. He opened his eyes and looked at the starry black sky, the butterflies settle down a bit, with the flowers in his hand, a smile in his face and a riot in his stomach he walked away.

Serenity was lying on her bed, she was writing fast in her notebook, she yawned, it was late, but she wanted to finish all her weekend homework tonight. Tomorrow was her eighteen birthday and she wanted to spend the weekend with her friends. Joey had been here earlier, the minute he entered she saw in his eyes he was planning something, almost immediately she knew he was planning a surprise party for her, Joey would have Mai entertain her for the afternoon while he and his friends set everything, her brother had never been good at hiding things from her, so much for the surprise part, but she was looking forward for it. A noise from outside caught her attention, she remain silent and tried to listen but the sound didn't repeated, she thought it was probably the wind, leaking through her mom's rose bushes, her gaze fell again on her notebook, she was almost done.

Duke was glad Serenity's mom had placed climbing roses right outside her daughter's window, it made sneaking a lot easier especially when he was climbing with a bouquet in his left hand. He could have climbed them blind folded, he had done it a couple hundred times, he knew exactly where to place his hands and feet, which wooden board would squeak under his weight if he stepped on it. Her light was still on and her window was slightly opened, with his left hand he held the flowers and a tight grip on the top of the rose's wooden base while with his right he knocked on the window.

Serenity jumped out of bed when she heard the knock, she opened the window all the way up and let Duke in "Duke? What are you doing here?" she asked as he jumped inside.

"I wanted to be the first one whishing you a happy birthday" he whispered handing her the flowers.

"Thanks they're beautiful – she sniffed the different scents of the flowers – but my birthday is tomorrow"

"Actually, it's today" he nodded towards the clock on the wall which in that precise moment struck twelve.

Serenity set the flowers on her desk and approached him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, their lips were just an inch apart "Why are we whispering?" she asked lowering her tone.

He could taste her lips already, being this close to her and not kissing her made the butterflies in his stomach protest in a riot "I don't want to wake your mom"

Finally she leaned forward and caught his lips in a kiss, their mouths danced together, then Serenity slowly backed away. He looked into her green eyes, he tried to breath to clear his head, he never really thought a girl could make him this light headed, but the air in the room had her scent all over, and filling his lungs with her delicious fragrance did the exact opposite reaction. He was addicted to her, he was a junkie waiting for only one look from those bright green eyes to make his day, she was the best vice he had.

"My mom isn't here" she said closing the window

"What?"

"My aunt is sick and she went to help her with her work for a couple of weeks" she explained.

"So I could have entered through the front door huh?"

"Yes" she said with a smile that was both innocent and mischievous to which Duke replied with a fake angry gaze "Oh come on – she said walking slowly towards him – I know you Duke… I know you love to sneak in"

She gave him a small kiss with the tip of her lips, Duke gave in to his desire and kissed her passionately, she kissed him back, she loved his kisses, they were gentle and loving, passionate but soft, spontaneous but carefully planned, and they left an exquisite sweetness in her mouth that made her fall in love with him all over again. After they split up, she grabbed his hand and sat him on the edge of the bed, she sat on his lap and began to trace his neck with her lips, she got to the place just below his ear, that place that she knew drove him crazy, she kissed him there, and a slight moan escaped Duke's throat. She loved to tease him like this, but sometimes her plans backfired, for he would tease back, breaking all her self-control barriers. With her rose petal soft hands she looked for his and gently lead them to her shirt's buttons, using his fingers she began to undo them.

"Wait" Duke stopped her, he was breathing hard, she leaned towards him and kissed him, he somehow found the will to push her back again "Are you sure?" he asked her, looking into her eyes. She looked down at his emerald eyes, she could see a burning desire in them, he was aching for her, for another kiss, for another caress of her soft skin, but still he had pulled back.

Kissing his neck again she whispered to his ear "I'm sure"

Duke was on the edge of succumbing to this sweet torture, but still he was confused by her change of mind, doing his best to control his voice he asked one more time "What about waiting until marriage?"

Serenity straightened up and looked at him, with her finger she played with one lock of his black hair "I said that… because I wanted it to be special, with the love of my life… then I realized… it was you, you are the love of my life Duke, and everything I do, is special as long as I do it with you" she stared at his beautiful eyes for a moment.

Hearing this made Duke feel he was the happiest man alive, he leaned forward "You're the love of my life too Serenity" he said and immediately kissed her.

His response made Serenity's heart speed up and her blood rushed to her head, he finished with her buttons and she helped him get out of his red vest and black shirt. As she lay on the bed with his strong arms around her, she couldn't think of a better place or time to be, than right here and right now.

Later that day Joey and Mai stopped at Serenity's house, Joey was very exited about his little sister's birthday. Serenity was supposed to have lunch with them and then Mai and Tea would distract her so Yugi, Tristan, Duke and he could set everything. He knocked but no one answered, so he grabbed the key over the doorframe and opened the door, they stepped inside and look around the house was silent and still, Mai looked upstairs and saw Serenity's door closed.

"Maybe she's still asleep" Mai suggested.

"Check her bedroom, I'll check the rest of the house" Joey said and moved to the kitchen.

Mai climbed up the stairs, she knocked on her door, but got no answer, she turned the knob of Serenity's room and slowly opened the door, she noticed she was still on her bed, but when she stepped inside she realized she wasn't alone. Serenity was in her bed with her head resting comfortably on Duke Devlin's shoulder, Duke had his arms around her, they were both deeply asleep and for the looks of Serenity's room, which had clothes all over the floor, they were naked. Mai didn't know what to do Joey was down stair if he came in and found Devlin in his sister's room, his little sister's room, he would totally loose it.

Before she could come up with something, Joey called "Mai is she in her room?" he was at the foot of the stairs.

Mai stepped outside the room for a moment "Yes hun, but she's still fixing her hair, I'll give her a hand and we'll be right down"

With all the shouts Serenity and Duke woke up, Serenity quickly fetched her robe from her closet and Duke wrapper the pink sheet around his waist "Mai? What are you doing here?" Serenity whispered.

"Me? What's Devlin doing here? – she whispered back still a little shock at the whole picture – Serenity, Joey is downstairs, if he finds him – she pointed at Duke – here…"

"He can't!" Serenity whispered back.

"Mai! Is everything alright? We need to get going" Joey called from downstairs.

"One more minute hun!" Mai yelled back. Serenity and Duke dressed as fast as they could "Shh… I hear something" Mai said and everybody froze in place, Mai opened the door, just a small crack and peek outside, she saw Joey coming up the stairs, she closed the door with a quick soundless move and turned "He's coming!" she whispered "Get out" she said looking at Duke, who shot her a confused look "Through the window" she said, Duke rushed to the window and carefully tried to reach the climbing roses "Hurry!" Mai told him almost pushing him out.

"I'm going... I just don't wanna fall and crack my skull" Duke whispered sarcastically.

The door knob moved, without thinking Mai pushed Duke out, he managed to hold onto Serenity's window frame.

"Hey there little sis – Joey greeted – happy birthday" he said giving her a big hug.

"Hi Joey!" she sounded a bit too nervous and just as she could read him, he could see right through her just as easily.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yeah… it's just… I'm exited you know… you only turn eighteen once" she explained.

"We should get going, it's late already" Mai suggested.

"Yeah you right" Serenity agreed.

Joey turned to leave and saw the flowers, out in the hall he ask his sister about them "Nice flowers sis, did mom give them to you?"

"No, actually… - Serenity cleared her throat – they're form Duke, he sent them this morning"

"Oh" was Joey's only reply.

Duke's arms were getting tired, he moved until he managed to reach the flowers next to Serenity's window with his left hand, and climbed down. When his feet touched the ground he took a deep breath and leaned against the wall "Close call" he said to himself, he waited for Mai's car to leave, as the blue car speeded away he walked to the street, his heart had began to settle down when a voice made him jump and turn.

"Devlin! What brings you around here?" Joey asked.

"You ask me to help with Serenity's party" he said with his best poker face on.

"Yeah, well you're five hours earlier, so what's really going on?" Joey caught his lie.

Duke wanted to laugh at his own stupidity of course it was too early, what was he thinking "You caught me… I… I wanted to wish Serenity happy birthday… and maybe ask her to join me for lunch" he lied again.

"Man, what is it with you and Tristan? Aren't there enough girls at school?" Joey complained.

A small nervous laugh escaped Duke's throat at Joey's question "Look I'll come back in a couple of hours to help out with the party ok?" he turned and left before Joey could say anything.

"I thought Joey was coming with us" Serenity asked a little confused.

"Not today, we need time"

"Time? Time for what?"

"For you to tell me all about you and Devlin – Serenity blushed at Mai's words – is the least you can do after helping with your brother back there"

They found a small Italian restaurant and got a table "There's not much to tell – Serenity began looking into Mai's amethyst eyes – we started going out about a year and a half ago and…"

"A year and a half? – Mai interrupted – and you haven't told anyone?" she asked astonished.

"I guess we were sort of expecting that someone found out, but no one really did"

"And all this time you have been…" Mai didn't know how to finish so she just let it to Serenity's imagination.

"What? … Oh… that… hmm no, yesterday was actually our first time" she explained, her face was the colour of the spaghetti sauce on her plate.

"How do you feel about this? How do you feel about him?" Mai asked seriously.

"I don't know… I never felt this way before… I love him and I think he loves me back" she said with a confident smile on her face.

"Wow, that's… that's great honey" Mai said squeezing Serenity's hand.

They focused on their food, taking a zip of her soda Serenity asked her "Mai? – Mai looked up and met her big green eyes – don't tell Joey, I want to do it… I just need the right time, I love Duke and I want Joey and him to get along"

"Sure hun – she said after cleaning her lips with her napkin – and remember, if you need anything… to talk or to strap Joey to a chair while you tell him… I'm here for you"

"Thanks Mai" Serenity said and took another bite at the spaghettis.

The day came and went, Duke went back to Serenity's place to help the other's prepare everything, the door was open so he entered without knocking, he stepped into the living room, Yugi was busy with the balloons and Joey was holding Tristan by the legs so he could hang the Happy Birthday sign "Hi Duke!" Yugi saluted.

"Hey Yugi – he turned his gaze to Joey and Tristan – wouldn't be easier id they used a chair?"

"Yeah, but you know them, they always do things the most difficult way possible"

Duke turned his gaze back at Yugi "So what can I do to help?"

"Well we still need to pick up the cake, finish with the balloons and set the stereo… oh and also drinks and snacks are in my grandpa's shop we also need to get those"

"Well I got my car, if you want I can take care of the cake and the stuff at your place" Duke offered.

"That'll be great, but you'll need help, take Tristan or Joey with you"

"I'll go" Tristan offered "I'm tired of following Joey's orders all day anyways"

The ride was pretty quiet, mostly because Tristan didn't like Duke much, ever since battle city they had been trying to get Serenity, and also because he had ridiculed Joey the time they met him.

After they picked up the cake Tristan tried to make small talk "So… what did you get Serenity?"

Duke's mind picture the black velvet box in his drawer "Just some flowers" he answered sighting.

"Oh"

"What did you get her?" he didn't really want to ask but it seemed polite.

"Not much… a bracelet I thought she might like" he answered.

Even Solomon Muto felt the tension between them when they went to pick up the drinks, Duke felt a little bad for Tristan, he had been going out with Serenity for a long time now, but as they hadn't told a soul, Tristan still tried to ask her out now and then, Serenity always came up with some kind of excuse, but it felt kind of bad to let Tristan's hopes up. They went back to the house and finished setting everything. Not long after guess started to show up, Téa had been in charge of the invitations, and she had invited a lot of people most of them Duke recognize from school but didn't really know them. Duke noticed even Seto Kaiba was at the party, he was by the snacks table with Mokuba, Duke approached them.

"Hello Duke" Mokuba saluted.

"Hi Mokuba, how's life treating you?"

"Fine I guess, it's been a little too busy at Kaiba Corp, but everything is going pretty well, what about you?"

"Great…everything is just great" he thought about Serenity and what they had said the previous night"

"I'm glad to hear it Duke" Mokuba said but his eyes were focused on the door, Duke looked over his shoulders and saw it was that girl… Rebecca Hawkins "Excuse me" Mokuba said and walked towards her.

"Go get her tiger" Duke joked and Mokuba face turned red. Seto rolled his blue eyes at his brother's reaction "So the one and only Seto Kaiba, I didn't thought you'll come"

"Yeah well Mokuba can be pretty stubborn"

"What about you Devlin? Don't tell me you're wasting your time around Yugi and his friends" he said the word friends contemptuously.

"Actually I've got very close to them these last years"

"And I wondered why … couldn't stand up against Kaiba Corp" Seto said with a smile in his face.

"Life's not just about business" Duke replied.

"No but it's a big part of it" he said zipping his drink.

Duke was thinking what to reply when Joey screamed that Serenity was coming, they turned off the lights and everybody stood quiet, a car door closed, they could hear Mai's voice outside, when the door opened Yugi hit the light switch back on and everybody screamed surprise, Tristan, Joey and other of Serenity's friends threw confetti and streamers in the air. Duke's jaw almost drop to the floor when he saw Serenity, she was wearing a short black dress, some sexy eye shadow and her long auburn hair fell on her naked back. Téa separated from her friends and was walking towards him, she didn't even say hi to him she went straight to Seto "You came!" she said happily.

As much as Duke wanted to hear what Seto would respond he had to get close to Serenity but on the way he bumped into Mai "Hey Duke" Mai said faking innocence.

"Hey Mai" he said but couldn't get his eyes off of Serenity.

Mai laughed at his shock "You can thank me later Devlin" she whispered to him and went to see Joey.

But if the dress had impressed Duke, it had made Tristan's eyes fell right off their sockets, he was all over her, Duke started walking towards them, there was no way in hell he would let Serenity near Tristan when she looked like this, but a blond girl blocked her way.

"Oh my God, you must be Duke Devlin, the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters, - she said – I'm Gina" she winked at him and bit her drink's straw sensually.

Duke didn't had time for this "Nice to meet you Gina" he said and tried to continue but she moved stopping him.

"So… you think maybe some day you could teach me to play?" she asked running a hand through her short blond hair.

"Sure… hmm… - he looked around and saw a guy he didn't know and grabbed him – Hey, Gina have you met…What's your name again?" he asked the guy.

The man looked confused by the sudden interest "Jake" he said a little nervous.

"Jake, right… Gina, Jake, Jake, Gina" he introduced them and got out of their way.

He looked around Serenity was with some of her friends from school and Tristan was in the other side of the room getting a drink. He overheard Serenity excusing herself to the kitchen, and he followed her. She was at the table, with her back to him, he walked towards her and hugged her, Serenity recognized his lotion immediately "Hey you" she said with a smile.

Duke moved her hair to one side and kissed her neck "You look unbelievable beautiful"

She turned and kissed him "You like it? It was Mai's idea"

"I love it – he said kissing her again – and I'll be forever grateful to Mai"

Serenity looked into his handsome green eyes, she had been with him long enough to know every look those beautiful emeralds gave her, he was planning something, she gently slapped him in the chest "I don't like the look in your eyes – she teased – what are you thinking Devlin?" she said playing.

"Trust me, you're gonna like it" he said leaning forward for another taste of her red lips.

But the door opened and Duke was forced to take two steps back from her.

Tristan walked towards them "Duke" he said unsuccessfully trying to hide the anger in his voice, finding him alone with Serenity.

"Tristan" Duke said not trying at all to hide his discomfort at being interrupted.

Tristan didn't pay him much notice, he turned to Serenity "So who are you hiding from birthday girl?"

"I'm not I was going to leave my purse in my room and I ran into Duke" she lied.

Tristan nodded "Oh I think Duke can take care of that" he said grabbing Serenity's little purse and handing it to Duke, but he did it slamming it on Duke's stomach.

Duke was at the edge of punching Tristan in the face, picking up on this Serenity jumped between them "Thanks Duke" she said facing him and giving him a please drop it look.

"Don't mention it" he said keeping the fire in his voice to a minimum and walked away.

"Serenity? – Tristan asked shyly – would you like to dance with me?"

Serenity agreed and the night rolled on. The guess started to leave, one by one, until it only remained Tristan, Yugi, Téa, Joey and Mai "Thanks for everything guys"

"It was our pleasure" Téa said as she and the others walked to the front door.

"Yeah, Oh and don't worry about the mess – Joey added – I'll come tomorrow and help you clean up"

"I'll come too – Tristan said – we can't let the birthday girl do all the cleaning"

"Thanks guys, I'll see you tomorrow" Serenity closed the door behind them and took a deep breath.

"Is it safe now?" a voice from the kitchen asked.

"All clear" Serenity answered and Duke came through the kitchen door "What did you do about your car?"

"Oh I parked it a couple blocks from here" he explained.

"You know – Serenity said picking a few cans form the floor – I didn't get to dance with you tonight"

"I'm not much of a dancer" Duke replied, Serenity turned and lock gaze with him, Duke couldn't resist her sparkling green eyes, he'd do anything for those eyes "However – he added – the night is not over yet" he pressed a button on the stereo and the room was filled with the King's sweet voice, Duke offered his hand and Serenity happily accepted it, he pulled her towards him and grabbed her waist, they slowly moved to the beautiful melody, Serenity separated form him and did a slow spin, Duke pulled her back to his side, for a not much of a dancer guy he moved pretty well, finally he leaned her back and kissed her gently as Elvis's voice _for I can't help falling in love with you_ faded. They moved to the couch, as he kissed her he ran his hand up her leg, Serenity split the kiss in need of air, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest, something on the floor caught his attention, Duke didn't see it, he was busy tracing her neck and shoulders with kisses.

"You dropped your jacket" Serenity whispered.

"I didn't bring a jacket" Duke replied and continued kissing her.

Serenity turned to him and kissed back but there was something about that jacket, she tried to remember where she had seen it before, suddenly it hit her and she slightly pushed Duke away "What?" he asked confused.

Before she could answer the front door opened. Joey and Tristan walked inside.

* * *

This is my first Yu-gi-oh fic, so be kind, I know not a lot of people fancy the Duke/Serenity couple but I thought about give it a chance. I wrote this because I needed a break from supernatural fics, but I enjoyed writting it and I think I really like the ideas I have for this fic, however if nobody else likes it, I guess i'll just probably drop it so please review.

I hope this chapter wasn't too cheesy I just wanted to make clear that Serenity and Duke are very in love with each other.


End file.
